


I Never Wanted To Love You (or did i...)

by Simply_Problematic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Broadway, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Problematic/pseuds/Simply_Problematic
Summary: Based on the 2016 Revival CastOriginally wrote / still being written on WattpadFalsettos one-shot book. That's it. It's really self-explanatory. Get tissues. Trigger Warnings along the way.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 4





	1. Graduation or Nothing

~~ 8 am ~~

Whizzer sighed as his alarm went off. He had left it till the latest time possible to get out bed. He had to be at school in 30 minutes. He threw in his leather trousers and Slipnot top. He grabbed his leather jacket and checked his hair. Whizzer smiled to himself. He slipped on his doc martins and threw his sunglasses on his face.  
As soon as Whizzer stepped outside, he was his by the warmth of May. He rolled his eyes and hopped into his black fiat 500. He checked the clock. 8:25 am. He was going to be late again. 

It had become a tradition for Whizzer to waltz into the school and to his first lesson late. His teacher, now used to his lateness, would thank Whizzer for actually showing up. To which he would always reply. "You're lucky I'm here." Or "Just trying to up your paycheck"

Whizzer sauntered to the back of the class and to his normal seat. He slumped in his chair and placed his feet on the desk. He grabbed a pen and notepad from his jacket pocket and pretended to listen and learn. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw his teacher staring him in the face. The lesson was over. 

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, Miss Stevenson?" Whizzer smiles and he put his stuff back in his pockets and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. 

"Your grades are dropping fast Whizzer. I'm pairing you with our A* student. If your grade doesn't improve you won't graduate next year and will have to retake the grade." Miss Stevenson said and crossed her arms. 

"If this is your way of telling me I have to deal with Marvin's preppy bullshit for the next year then you can stop planning now!" Whizzer rolled and lit his cigarette. 

"Yes it is and no smoking in the building." She snapped and took his cigarette from him. She put it out on his desk and threw it in the nearest trash can. "Marvin and you both have free periods now so you can study in here while I take my free. I've been given permission to lock the door by the principal so you don't leave."  
Marvin moved to the back of the class and sat in-front of Whizzer. 

Marvin was your stereotypical preppy kid. He wore bright colours, was captain of the chess club and debate team, had a rich family and was passing every class with A's and above. His pink polo matched his denim jeans and his blue hoodie which was tied around his shoulders. You could say that he was definitely the complete opposite of Whizzer. 

"So where should we start?" Marvin asked pulling out all his books, an array of colorful pens and notepads. 

"How about we start with you tell no one about this unless I say so!" Whizzer warned. 

"Okay," Marvin smiled. Nothing could dampen his mood right now. He was tutoring Whizzer Brown. The Whizzer Brown.  
Let me add some context for the title given here...

Whizzer may have been the gothic kid at his high school but he was the most popular kid there. People cleared a pathway for him when he walked down the corridors. Teachers never cared that he was late. He was invited to every party, even though he barely ever went. If he did go, you had officially thrown one of the best parties ever. Whizzer was also popular for being the first openly gay student the school had ever had. His coming out encouraged others to do the same. Including Marvin.  
Soon the session was over and the pair could leave. 

"You know." Whizzer started "I actually enjoyed working with you. Text me some time" Whizzer gave Marvin his number and Marvin nearly passed out. Miss Stevenson unlocked the door and smiled and she saw a happy Whizzer leaving her class for once. She started laughing when she saw a pale and shocked Marvin. 

"Everything okay Marvin?" She laughed. 

"I think I'm gonna faint..."

It soon got around the school about Whizzer giving out his number for the first time. And let me tell you Marvin kind of enjoyed the popularity. 

~~2 years later~~

Marvin smiled as he entered the school. Today was his graduation date. He went into the school gym where everyone else was. But he started to get nervous. No one had seen Whizzer unless he was taking an exam. He hadn't messaged Marvin or anything. 

The clock hit 10 am and all the senior students began to file out of the gym and to the field. Marvin began to fiddle with his sleeves. Whizzer still hadn't arrived. As they went through the list of students Whizzers name still wasn't called. Marvin slumped in his chair. And half-listened to the speech that was being made. 

"Congratulations students. We did it. We graduated. And in honor of my tutor, I decided to change my style for one day, and one day only. So thank you, Marvin, for helping me, graduate."

Marvin shot his head up. There he was. Whizzer Brown. Marvin smiled. He had swapped his dark clothes for a pink polo shirt, a blue jumper which was tied around his shoulder and denim jeans. The outfit Marvin wore during their first tutoring session. 

Marvin stood up and ran to the stage. He wrapped his arms around his friend. But lost his balance and tackled him to the ground. Marvin and Whizzer laughed as they collected themselves and stood up. 

"You did it!" Marvin shouted, which made everyone laugh. 

"No, we did it" Whizzer answered and pulled Marvin in for a kiss. "I love you"

Marvin blushed "I love you too"

Whizzer got two things he wanted that day. A diploma and the boy he had been crushing on since the beginning of time.


	2. Classroom Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is going to be set in an English College. College in the UK is equivalent to the last two years of American High School if you got confused.
> 
> Strong Language

Set on December 17th, 2018

Whizzer sped up the road and into the staff car park. He was known for being late and was always mocked for it by the staff members he spent his breaks with. He checked his car clock 8:45 am. He was 25 minutes earlier than usual. He slowly sauntered into the main reception and smiled at the students that passed him.  
Spirits were high in the college. There were only 3 days left until a three-week break. If you thought Whizzer wasn't as excited as the students, you obviously haven't met him. He walked around to his building and waited for the lift to arrive. And to his delight, Marvin was waiting there.

Marvin was another teacher that worked at the college. He taught English Literature but also always helped with the college's plays and musicals. He loved working at the college, but there was one thing that would constantly annoy him. That thing was Whizzer. Whenever Marvin was teaching, and Whizzer wasn't, he would find the taller man walking into his classroom and joining his lesson.

"Morning Marvin." Whizzer grinned.

"Wow look who's here on time." Marvin sneered.

"Jesus! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Whizzer rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. He began to rock back and forth on his heels as if it would make the lift move faster.

The two waited in silence. Got in the lift in silence. Got out in silence. And walked to their classroom in silence. And much to Whizzers delight, they were next door to each other.

***

Marvin sighed as his second class of the day walked in. He knew that Whizzer would shortly follow the last student into the lesson. But when he did not, Marvin became suspicious. 

"Marvin, we have a question for you." One of his students said, "Are you and Whizzer together?"

Marvin started laughing but soon stopped when he realized, they weren't joking. Each student was leaning against their table in anticipation. Marvin brush down his jacket and sat at his desk.

"No Clarissa, we are not," Marvin answered, and the class sighed and groaned. "Wait do you guys want us to be together?"

The volume in the room increased and a variety of "Yes'", "Yeah's", "Fuck Yeah's" and "Yass'" was said throughout the room.

"Everyone sees the way he looks at you."

"And the way you look at him."

"It's like your both in a romance movie."

"Just take him on one date!"

Marvin chuckled. These kids were out of their minds. He knew Whizzer would definitely have a girlfriend. He knew his own type and Whizzer wasn't it.

As if on cue, the taller man walked into the room leather jacket over his shoulder and notebook in hand. Whizzer smiled, and Marvin rolled his eyes. He pulled up the PowerPoint about Shakespeare. He heard Whizzer groan as it loaded on the bigger screen.

"Is there a problem Whizzer?" Marvin asked, and the class giggled.

"Do you know how to do anything other than a lecture?" Whizzer sighed "I mean these kids must be going lecture mad!"

"We are." One student added.

"There's my point!"

"Well, what do you suggest I do then Whizzer?" Marvin crossed his arms and stood back from the board.

Whizzer smirked and waltzed up to the board. He clicked on the PowerPoint and deleted the whole document.

"Whizzer!" Marvin shouted.

"Don't have a hissy fit. You have them all saved on a memory stick." Whizzer rolled his eyes. "We're going to go into town and act out a Shakespeare play in the park."

"Which play then?"

"Romeo and Juliet!" The class shouts.

Whizzer laughs, and Marvin shoots them all a death glare.


End file.
